Tudo Por Nós Dois
by Kiah chan
Summary: Desafio da comunidade Shiryu e Shunrei e minha 1ª fic. Quando uma separação causa alguns problemas e um pedido... [ShiryuShunrei]


**Tudo por nós dois**

Depois de derrotar o Deus dos Mortos nos Elíseos, Athena permitiu que seus cavaleiros se recuperassem onde fosse conveniente a eles.

Saori se permitiu cuidar de Seiya que durante seu combate contra Hades, havia se ferido e perdido os sentidos. Hyoga achou melhor voltar a Sibéria e aperfeiçoar as técnicas que havia adquirido durante a Guerra. Ikki voltou para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte enquanto que Shun havia decidido voltar a Ilha de Andrômeda para aproveitar o pouco tempo de paz que os Deuses haviam permitido a eles. Shiryu seguindo o mesmo raciocínio, voltou a Rozan com a esperança de ser recebido pela Shunrei que sempre o esperava. Doce engano. Shunrei já havia se cansado da falta de atitude e indecisão por parte do Dragão. "Como um cavaleiro de Athena, a Deusa da Justiça e da Sabedoria, podia ser tão confuso quanto as suas decisões?".

"Era sempre assim, Shiryu chegava em Rozan, falava alguma coisa romântica que me deixava sem ar. Depois eu me via a cuidar daquele Dragão, enquanto que em seguida ele decidia voltar para Grécia a fim de proteger aquela Deusa. Meu Deus!!! Eu sou católica!!! Acredito em um só Deus!!! Como pode existir mais de um Deus? E por favor viu?! Dai - me paciência porque a minha já acabou faz tempo!! Quem o Shiryu pensa que sou? Enfermeira? Pois está muito enganado!!!"

Seguindo tais pensamentos, Shunrei decidiu aceitar o convite de Minu e ir passar uma temporada lá no Orfanato com as crianças. "Pelo menos eu vou ter o que fazer lá!".

Shiryu, depois de duas longas horas naquele maldito avião, chegou a sua cidadezinha abençoada. "Rozan... Por mais que eu procure, nunca em toda a minha vida encontrarei lugar como aqui".

Chegando em casa, Shiryu achando que Shunrei havia ido buscar alguma erva, foi tomar um banho para tirar aquele suor de seu corpo. Terminando, resolveu fazer o jantar para agradar a amada "É hoje que eu peço Shunrei em casamento! Acho que esse tempo em que saia e voltava de Rozan, Shunrei deveria achar que eu não estava ligando pelos seus sentimentos... Mas estava confuso e com medo de coloca-la em perigo. Agora que os Deuses resolveram nos dar uma trégua, acredito que não haverá mais perigo para ela".

Como Shunrei não chegava, Shiryu resolveu procurá-la na aldeia. Já estava cansado e desesperado de tanto procurar, quando o Mestre Ancião resolveu ajudar "A jovem Shunrei resolveu sair um pouco da aldeia. Acho que foi ajudar uma amiga lá no Japão".

"Mino!".

"Ela disse que voltaria em uma semana jovem Shiryu. Mantenha a calma! Não foi esse o treinamento que dei a você!".

Mas Shiryu já não estava mais lá. Usando de sua velocidade, chegar no Japão não foi problema nenhum. O verdadeiro problema era que estava de noite e não ousaria acorda-la agora. "Melhor esperar até amanhã. Agora preciso achar um lugar para passar a noite".

Andava pelas ruas de Tókio pensando na melhor forma de conversar com Shunrei "Se ela está aqui é provavelmente culpa minha. Tinha que ser eu!!!! Por que em nome de Athena eu faço tudo errado quando se trata da Shunrei?!".

Aquilo para ele não era justo. Lutava por Athena, morria por Athena, ia pro inferno por Athena... Por que não podia ser feliz por ele mesmo e não pelos outros? Era com esses pensamentos que Shiryu andava por entre aquela rua em busca de algum lugar. "E ainda por cima eu esqueço a minha carteira! Eu devo ter pisado em muita formiga quando era pequeno!!".

Parou em um telefone público, e ligou a cobrar mesmo para Saori. "Shiryu, aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Não imagina. Ele só estava no meio de uma rua deserta, de noite, telefonando de um telefone público, sem dinheiro e desesperado pra falar com Shunrei. Sua vontade era de se utilizar do famoso sarcasmo, mas fazia jus ao seu signo e ao treinamento que seu mestre lhe passara. Contou até dez (era o máximo que podia agüentar) "Não se preocupe Saori. Eu resolvi voltar para o Japão e não conheço nenhum lugar para me hospedar. Eu sei que parece estranho vir aqui de noite, mas tenho uns assuntos pendentes a resolver e não podia esperar. Você poderia me ajudar?".

Saori demorou a responder. Aquilo não parecia convincente. "Tudo bem. Eu conheço uma hospedaria que fica no fim da rua perto daquele banco. Pode ir para lá que eu cuido das despesas ok?".

"Muito obrigado Saori" Desligou o telefone, e foi procurar o banco. "Eu nem sei onde estou. Ótimo! To vendo que vai ser uma longa noite!".

Continuou seguindo aquela rua, até que encontrou uma placa de localização. "Estou perto do banco. Agora é só seguir em frente".

Chegando na hospedaria, foi atendido por um homem mal vestido que tinha uma cara de poucos amigos "Em que posso ajudar?".

"Eu sou Shiryu, e uma amiga minha reservou um quarto para mim".

"Então você é o Shiryu? Ótimo! Seu quarto fica no final daquele corredor á direita".

"Obrigado"

Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava. Uma hospedaria de quinta, imunda, que parecia que ia desabar a qualquer momento era onde ele ia ficar. Tudo porque a Deusa que protegia era uma pão dura ao extremo. "Meu Deus me perdoe por tais pensamentos. Pelo menos eu não vou passar a noite embaixo da ponte. Como meu Mestre dizia "Quem não tem cão, caça com gato". Amanhã o dia vai ser longo, melhor ir dormir."

Enquanto isso Shunrei refletia sobre suas ações já no orfanato "Como será que o Shiryu está? Não deveria ter saído de Rozan! E se ele estiver machucado?".

Felizmente arrependimento não mata. Se matasse Shunrei já estaria visitando Hades no Inferno.

No dia seguinte, lá estava Shiryu andando pelas ruas desesperado a encontrar Shunrei.

"Tudo bem! Eu tenho que relaxar! Nós começamos com o pé esquerdo... espera! Hunf! Não começamos ainda! Mas vamos começar".

Seguiu o caminho para o orfanato com uma determinação assustadora. Quem o via, pensava que iria travar a maior batalha de todos os tempos. Não que fosse mentira.

Chegando em seu destino, tocou a campainha uma, duas, três vezes, até que Minu resolveu aparecer. "Shiryu! O que você ta fazendo aqui?".

"To procurando a Shunrei Minu. Ela está aqui?".

"Ta sim! Entre, por favor!!!"

Seguindo para dentro do orfanato, Shiryu não pôde deixar de reparar em como estava tudo organizado.

"Espere só um instante que eu vou chamá-la".

Não deu nem alguns minutos e lá estava Shunrei, linda com um vestido rosa claro e com seus cabelos soltos. "Shiryu! O que faz aqui? Aconteceu algo em Rozan?".

Minu que percebeu que os dois tinham muito a conversar, resolveu chamar a atenção de Shiryu que parecia estar paralisado com a cena que vira. "Shunrei eu tenho que ficar de olho nas crianças lá no refeitório. Acho que você e o Shiryu têm muito a resolver.". Dito isso, Shunrei instantaneamente ficou vermelha, enquanto que Shiryu parecia ter aterrissado novamente na Terra. Saiu rapidinho dali, não queria se intrometer no problema dos dois que para ela formavam um casalzinho perfeito. "Melhor sair daqui antes que esses dois resolvam me intrometer no meio" Seguiu dando risada até o refeitório onde as crianças começavam a bagunçar.

Na sala, o momento de tensão chegava a ser apalpável. Quem resolveu quebrá-la foi Shiryu.

"Shunrei eu... eu preciso conv...".

Shiryu só pôde sentir os lábios de Shunrei grudados aos seus. No momento seguinte, estava tão entregue que o ar que faltava em seus pulmões parecia não ser tão necessário quanto a língua de Shunrei que travava uma batalha com a sua por espaço.

Porém tudo que é bom dura pouco. Shunrei já havia se separado em busca de ar e ele se encontrava ofegante, tentando acalmar as batidas do seu coração que insistiam em pulsar mais cada vez que inspirava. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Finalmente havia beijado Shunrei, quer dizer, ela havia o beijado. Enquanto que Shunrei se encontrava mais vermelha do que pimenta "Onde eu arrumei essa coragem? Shunrei não estou te reconhecendo!!!"

Como Shunrei estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, resolveu cortar o silêncio.

"Eu tenho muito a falar para você... Desculpe-me pela falta de caso que dá a entender quando vou para a Grécia... Posso não ter demonstrado o suficiente, mais acredite, eu te amo mais do que tudo minha flor! Seu amor é que me dá forças nas lutas, é ele que me faz "enxergar" mesmo estando cego... E estou dizendo isso a ti, meu amor, do fundo do meu coração!"

"Shiryu eu..." uma lágrima escorreu de sua face sendo amparada pela mão de Shiryu. Ele foi fazendo o contorno de seu rosto, parando em seus lábios como se pedisse silêncio.

"Eu te amo Shunrei!".

Dito isso Shiryu resolveu tomar a iniciativa. Roubou um beijo da garota e esperou até que Shunrei resolvesse sair do transe.

"Shiryu eu te amo!".

Instantaneamente Shiryu se ajoelhou. Era agora ou nunca.

"Quer casar comigo Shunrei?".

Naquela hora o silêncio predominou na sala. "Hahahaha devo estar sonhando de novo! Melhor acordar antes que o Mestre Ancião brigue comigo de novo". Beliscou-se para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. "Ai! Droga! Essa doeu! Então é verdade! Eu não to sonhando!!!".

Shiryu permanecia parado. "To fazendo papel de idiota! Até Shunrei se beliscou! Deve estar me achando um panaca!".

Shunrei sabia no que Shiryu estava pensando. Todos os anos de convivência junto com ele a fez o entender melhor do que ele mesmo. "Vou surpreender ele". Deu uma risadinha envergonhada e capturou os lábios dele de novo pousando suas mãos em sua nuca. Como já tinha sido ousada antes, achou que agora não teria mais problema.

Surpresa não era o suficiente para descrever o que ele sentia. Mas junto com esse sentimento vinha a felicidade em parceria com o alívio. Shunrei havia aceitado sua proposta. Não só a de casamento, mais a de que sempre confiaria e ficaria perto dela.

Foi correspondendo o beijo, afinal aquilo era pelos dois.

FIM 


End file.
